Conventional golf balls can be divided into several general classes: (a) solid golf balls having one or more layers, and (b) wound golf balls. Solid golf balls include one-piece balls, which are easy to construct and relatively inexpensive, but have poor playing characteristics and are thus generally limited for use as range balls. Two-piece balls are constructed with a generally solid core and a cover and are generally popular with recreational golfers because they are very durable and provide maximum distance. Balls having a two-piece construction are commonly formed of a polymeric core encased by a cover. Solid golf balls also include multi-layer golf balls that are comprised of a solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers. These balls are regarded as having an extended range of playing characteristics. These balls are generally easy to manufacture, but are regarded as having limited playing characteristics.
A variety of golf balls designed to provide a wide range of playing characteristics, i.e., the compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin, that can be optimized for various playing ability, are known in the prior art. Typical golf ball construction includes a core formed from polybutadiene that is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or other similar crosslinking agents.
However, it is desirable to have golf ball compositions that alternative crosslinkers, such as zinc dimethacrylate, without compromising golf ball playability. The compositions of the present invention provided golf balls with improved coefficient of restitution (“CoR”) and increased compression using zinc dimethacrylate.